


Uchiha vs Hyuuga Part 2

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke





	Uchiha vs Hyuuga Part 2

The two youngest of the respective siblings smirked as they walked face to fave, and kissed each other,she enjoyed the arrogant uchiha's lust for her and her sister and she enjoys making him theirs.

Hanabi smirked ahe lowers her tight leggins waistline letting her waist and lovehandels to show the bell rang as the skilled fighters circled.laughing at one another,trying to play mind games,the match starts how it is when elite uchiha and hyuga royalty go at it,sasuke arrgonly applied a side headlock wrenching then head before hanabi takes sasuke to the ropes and whips him to the other side,hanabi ran as sasuke turned and came back as the brunette leaped over and3waits for sasuke to come back and takes him down and applies a arm lock, working the arm sasuke got to his knees but the hyuuga wrenches the left arm and steps on top of the right hand as sasuke laughed.

Hanabi torks on the arm and hyperextend it as she turned it to a hammerlock while the uchiha got to his feet and pulls her with a snapmare and takes her down on her but,sauke took a time to admire the curves of hanabi before applying a chinlock. The ref asked hanabi if she wanted to give but the beautiful narcissistic brunette refused.

Sasuke gets to his feet as hanabi slowly get her own feet as sasuke slaps her hair around while hanabi turned and sasuke slaped her across the face causing her stagger to the ropes,her arms hung on the rope,she with a clap,her maid natsu hyuuga came to her with her pocket mirror and check her face for anything permanent,laughing hanabi hands the mirror back and gets off the ropes and shows her plushed body with a hot plush belly she turned to sasuke who offeres his cheek and hanabi deliver a harsh slap across the face as sasuke moved,feeling that one as he laughed,he tured to hanabi who laughed as well.

"Not bad, you can keep up with me like your sister."sasuke said with a grin.

"Yeep,for a snobby old man you can you stiiilll got it."hanabi said as the both of them lock up once more and hanabi takes him down with an arm drag and switches it into a arm lock as the crowd cheer,hanabi sway her hips and lovehandles to show off her body to get the crowd behind her, soaking in her ego.

Sasuke lifted his legs up and pulls her on her back with a headscisscor as he smacks thebelly earning a yell from hanabi who then kips up and turned and delivers a kick to chest as sasuke grunted and fell on his back,hanabi moved and delivers stomp to the right arm repeatedly and spun around and dropa her elbow to the same arm,hanabi kips up.

Hanabi grin as she waitsfor sasuke to get up,she awaited for rhe pain she would inflect on him snd it made her happy.


End file.
